


something happened on the way to heaven

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Pre-Het, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Когда герои узнают, что за маской Бражника скрывается Габриэль Агрест, Кот Нуар вышвыривает его из окна всем напоказ. Адриан Агрест перебирается к Дюпэн-Чэнам. Кот Нуар исчезает. У Маринетт всё хорошо. Поначалу.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 15





	1. спокойной ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [something happened on the way to heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281969) by [dragonsinparis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsinparis/pseuds/dragonsinparis). 



> Основано на [фанарте](https://portentous-offerings.tumblr.com/post/154625719968/guess-now-is-as-good-a-time-as-ever-to-post-this) portentous-offerings (Dire_M). Автор категорически против публикации её артов за пределами её личного блога, так что давайте уважать чужой труд. с: 
> 
> Заголовок заимствован у одноимённой песни Фила Коллинза. Один из вариантов перевода: «что-то случилось по дороге к небесам».

Хуже всего ей стало, не когда она узнала, что Габриэль — это Бражник.

Не то чтобы это не было ужасно; не то чтобы мысли о том, что это будет значить для Адриана, не проносятся у неё в голове в трагическом беспорядке. Не то чтобы — хоть она и понимает, что с её стороны это эгоистично — в ней ничего не надламывается от того, что человек, которым она восхищалась, оказался замешан в чём-то тёмном, чём-то скверном. Причинял вред её друзьям.

Но уровень адреналина у неё в крови зашкаливает, и она чувствует, что в состоянии справиться с тем, что Габриэль — это Бражник. Она не может изменить этот факт, но может постараться выйти из положения. Они с Котом могут всё исправить, прежде чем кто-либо ещё об этом узнает. Прежде чем _Адриан_ об этом узнает. Она может поговорить с Габриэлем. Бражник всегда представлялся ей некой зловещей фигурой; Габриэль же — обычный человек, с которым она знакома, который, она не сомневается, любит Адриана, пускай и позабыл, что это значит на самом деле. Если ей удастся его вразумить, удастся до него _достучаться_ , у неё получится положить конец террору, не разрушая никому жизнь. Она может всё исправить. Она может что угодно. Она ведь _Ледибаг_. Немного её фирменной удачи — и…

Кот Нуар вышвыривает Габриэля Агреста из окна. Тот приземляется в самую гущу папарацци, и на него направлена целая куча смартфонов. Между вспышками она различает только тень.

*

Хуже всего ей стало, не когда она увидела Адриана.

Хотя в тот момент её сердце определённо разрывалось от боли и сострадания.

Стоит Маринетт только на него взглянуть, как ей сразу становится ясно, что он знает правду об отце. Она так хорошо изучила лицо Адриана за время их знакомства, что убеждена, что ничто не может её удивить. Ни одно выражение не способно стать для неё неожиданностью, потому что ей известна каждая чёрточка, каждая деталь, и, если бы нечто новое открылось ей раньше, она бы испытала восторг, сравнимый с получением неожиданного рождественского подарка. Но она бы отдала всё на свете, лишь бы только никогда не видеть этого.

Это не кричащее выражение, оно не преисполнено драматизма. Будучи моделью, ему приходилось изображать множество эмоций — временами даже требовалась трагичность. Но сейчас всё иначе. Сейчас что-то дрожит за его практически безэмоциональным фасадом — нечто, что он всё ещё осмысляет, пускай и не способен воспринимать всё и сразу. С каждой проходящей секундой яд проникает лишь глубже. Он напоминает ей оленёнка из увиденной когда-то документалки — раненого зверя, который ещё не видит охотника, но уже знает, чем всё закончится.

Она забирает его с собой, не зная, как ещё поступить в этой ситуации. И пока они бок о бок шагают к её дому, она отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что даже не сомневается, согласятся ли родители принять его, позаботиться о нём, и бесконечно благодарна им за это.

Вся человечность, которой лишён Габриэль Агрест, заключена в его сыне. Но сегодня именно она разъедает его, словно кислота, и Маринетт обречена являться тому свидетельницей.

*

Хуже всего ей стало, когда она поняла, что прошло три с половиной недели, прежде чем она заметила, что Кот Нуар пропал.

Она ведь была так увлечена Адрианом. Заботилась, чтобы ему было комфортно. Присматривала за ним в школе, превратившейся в головоломку, где каждый не был до конца уверен, что о нём думать и какова его роль в деяниях отца.

Её неуверенность в себе отступила перед лицом трагедии, но в то же время Маринетт рада, что его приютила именно она. Её мотивы отчасти эгоистичны: за неделю совместного проживания она узнаёт о нём больше, чем за месяцы в школе, и теперь ей известны все те мельчайшие детали, которые скрыты от глаз общественности. Она бесконечно их ценит. С каждым таким открытием она убеждается, что сердце её не обмануло, что она влюбилась в нужного человека: даже несмотря на свои переживания и страдания, он продолжает оставаться безгранично добрым, чего вряд ли можно было бы ожидать от большинства её знакомых. Но дело тут не в одном эгоизме, потому что её родители добры ровно настолько же, а он заслуживает опекунов, которые оценят это его качество и сравнятся с ним по достоинству.

Со своей наблюдательной позиции она видит, какое это имеет значение.

Адриан никогда не был угрюм, но за недели, проведённые в её доме, он раскрывается, словно цветок. Всё до сих пор не просто, журналисты ещё досаждают, в школе пока бардак, но на неё снисходит озарение, когда она наблюдает, как он пьёт чай и болтает на китайском с её мамой или учится печь ягодный пирог с отцом. Она видит, как у него появляется стержень, когда он шаг за шагом, постепенно понимает, что иное мнение не будет тут же бездумно отвергнуто. Она видит, как высоко поднимаются его брови, когда он улыбается, когда кто-то спрашивает, как прошёл его день, с искренним желанием услышать ответ. Её родители дают ему то, что у неё было всегда: твёрдое осознание собственной значимости и веру в себя.

Она так поглощена всем этим и поначалу настолько _счастлива_ , однако со временем ей начинает казаться, что она следит за происходящим со всё большего и большего расстояния. Ей некогда перевоплощаться в Ледибаг, но без Бражника это не так уж и страшно. Впервые за долгие месяцы она высыпается. И когда она первые пару раз вспоминает Кота Нуара, она рада, что тот не показывается. Она ужасно на него разозлилась и обложила парой ласковых после того, как он швырнул Габриэля в окно, однако у неё в запасе есть ещё несколько метких ругательств. Каждый раз, когда бы она ни взглянула на Адриана за эти три недели и ни увидела его опечаленным, она добавляет в свою ментальную копилку новые выражения.

Но возможности их озвучить так и не представляется.

Она снова начинает выходить на патрули — в конце концов, преступность никто не отменял. И после недель отдыха ей нестерпимо хочется размяться, полетать по городу на йо-йо, почувствовать умиротворение, которое охватывает её лишь почти в самом небе.

Кот не объявляется.

Злость на его поступок сменяется раздражением, вызванным его отсутствием. Он что, _дуется_? Или решил, что с геройством _покончено_?

В ходе патрулей она теперь скорее пытается отыскать его, нежели преступников. Безрезультатно, разумеется. Люди замечают, что она патрулирует в одиночку. Газетчики спекулируют, неужели неразлучные герои больше не работают вместе.

И когда проходит почти месяц, она знает, что что-то действительно не так.

Дело не в том, что Кот никогда не злился. Но он никогда не злился подолгу. Он не обижался и не держал зла. Она и раньше на него ругалась, и он никогда не таил на неё обиду. И ещё он не единожды выпрыгивал вперёд, закрывая её собой, и был готов погибнуть ради её спасения. Он бы не оставил её одну. Он бы не оставил. _Не оставил_.

Что могло значить только, что с ним что-то случилось. И что последнее, что она ему сказала, было… Она даже точно не помнит. Она знает, что назвала его эгоистом, может быть, даже дураком. Она почти уверена, что спросила, а помнит ли он вообще, что значит быть героем.

Потому что, как ни крути, её тогда волновала лишь судьба _Адриана_.

Она отправляется в библиотеку. Её не интересуют статьи о предстоящем суде над Габриэлем или даже старые вырезки о напарнике. Она ищет будничные заметки, описывающие то, что произошло с обычными людьми. С теми, чьи имена ей неизвестны. С подростками. С мальчишками, которые могли свалиться с велосипеда, или попасть под автобус, или слечь с пневмонией, и ей бы не было никакого дела, она бы даже никогда об этом не узнала, потому что и не желала знать. В перерывах между патрулями она допоздна рыщет в интернете. Она продолжает патрулировать. Потому что, если он вернётся, она должна быть там, ей нужно, чтобы он знал, где может её найти.

Каждый вечер она звонит ему. Он не подходит.

Однажды она звонит ему по видеосвязи без трансформации. Она знает, что рискует, и это слегка будоражит её, но она полагается на закон подлости: она делает то, что не должна, и поэтому, разумеется, именно сейчас он и возьмёт трубку.

Но этого не происходит. Закон подлости её подводит.

Тикки хочет помочь, но ей тоже ничего неизвестно.

Отчаявшись, она идёт к мастеру Фу, но и он исчез. Испарился. Бражник повержен. Она отдала брошь Фу после сражения, и то ли он решил, что на этом всё кончено, то ли просто отправился куда-то, чтобы вручить талисман достойному владельцу, — она понятия не имеет. Да это и неважно. Важно лишь то, что его тут нет, а значит, он не может сказать ей, где ей найти её чёртова кошака.

Через какое-то время мама приглашает её на разговор. Они волнуются за неё, говорит Сабин. Она почти ничего не ест. Она кажется отстранённой. Маринетт заверяет мать, что с ней всё нормально, что она знает, что сейчас они нужны Адриану больше, чем ей, и что наблюдать за всем, через что он проходит, трудно, но с ней всё в порядке. Ложь даётся проще, чем следовало бы. С каждым днём ей становится всё хуже, но она начинает прятать еду в салфетку, чтобы они думали, что она поела. Она говорит родителям, что гуляет с друзьями, когда на самом деле торчит в библиотеке. Она учится фальшиво улыбаться. И скрывает симптомы.

Она понимает, у кого подсмотрела эту фальшивую улыбку, когда однажды Адриан смотрит на неё слишком пристально, слишком долго. Но она отворачивается, и он ничего не говорит.

Она ходит на поиски как Ледибаг. Она ходит на поиски как Маринетт. Она не отвечает на звонки Альи. Та желает говорить лишь о пропавшем Коте Нуаре.

Охватывающая её тревога расплывчата, отдалённа, почти что терпима — до тех пор, пока она не начинает смотреть какой-то старый фильм с родителями и Адрианом. Один из героев говорит, что кошки обычно чувствуют, что умирают, и уходят подальше, и её прорывает. Она громко всхлипывает, задыхаясь, и всё её тело сотрясается в такт с этими всхлипами. Как колыбель. Биение сердца. Эхо.

Ей удаётся выдавить, что ей нужно побыть одной, и она поднимается в комнату. Но там не остаётся. Если она за это время чему и научилась, так это тому, как незаметно ускользать из дома.

На улице дождь. Ну конечно, там дождь. Она, честно говоря, даже рада, что идёт дождь.

Она не перевоплощается. Ледибаг привлекает внимание. Маринетт — всего лишь очередной загулявшийся допоздна подросток без зонта.

В конце концов она приходит к сделанной Тео статуе. А ведь она избегала её. Она избегала просматривать фотографии и новости; она изо всех сил старалась избегать всё на свете. Но вот они _вместе_ , улыбаются, увековеченные в бронзе. Даже в это выдуманное мгновение они в первую очередь команда, а потом уж кто-то там по отдельности. Она знает, что Аристотель сказал, что целое больше, чем сумма его частей, но что прикажете делать частям, когда они больше не могут быть целым?

Она не чувствует себя целой. Скорее уж, бесцельной. Он бы оценил каламбур, если бы, конечно, смог спокойно смотреть на то, как она страдает.

Она садится рядом. Это, разумеется, не он, но выбора у неё, в общем-то, нет. Прислонившись к нему, она дышит: вдох, выдох, — и ей кажется, что в её лёгкие поступает больше кислорода, чем за все предыдущие недели. Она не испытывает умиротворения — в этом всё и дело, — но это всё, что она может себе позволить, чтобы подобраться к хотя бы крошечному на то подобию.

К тому моменту, как над её головой появляется зонт, она уже так долго сидит под дождём, что совсем его не чувствует.

— Маринетт…

Она открывает глаза. Зелёный взгляд. Адриан и зонт. Ситуация до боли знакома: она так отчётливо помнит, как влюбилась в него в тот момент — в свой первый день в роли героини, в день, когда встретила Кота. Тогда началось всё и сразу, и тогда же всё поменялось. И сейчас она вспоминает Габриэля Агреста, настаивающего, что он совершал свои злодеяния, лишь для того чтобы вернуть жену. Она никогда ещё так ясно не понимала, как можно отказаться от всего, что имеешь, только бы повернуть время вспять. Она хочет очнуться и вновь оказаться в том далёком дождливом дне, когда её геройское будущее с Котом Нуаром было ещё впереди.

— Маринетт, в чём дело?

Она опускает взгляд и качает головой. Намокшая чёлка липнет ко лбу и лезет в глаза.

— Я не могу… Не хочу об этом говорить.

По его лицу она видит, что он боится, что дело в нём — что он стал частью её семьи и это лишило её чего-то, о чём он не догадывается. Она хочет рассказать ему. Она не сомневается, что может доверить ему свою тайну. Но было бы нечестно рассказывать кому-то другому; по крайней мере, пока она точно не знает, что случилось с Котом.

— Может, тогда хотя бы вернёшься домой? Не хочу, чтобы ты заболела.

— Мне нужно с ним попрощаться, — говорит она, всё ещё прижимаясь к статуе. Это единственное, в реальности чего она уверена. Её мозг легко мог воссоздать образ Адриана с зонтом; не то чтобы она и так не подпитывается этим воспоминанием на постоянной основе. Но статуя жёсткая, холодная и гладкая; она обхватывает её руками, прижимается к ней щекой. Статуя существует.

Голос Адриана звучит сдавленно и неуверенно. Он перестал говорить так спустя неделю после ареста Бражника, насколько она помнит. Должно быть, он считает, что у неё крыша поехала, но впервые в жизни Маринетт искренне плевать, что о ней думает Адриан Агрест.

— Ты… знала его? Ты была его поклонницей?

— Он был моим другом, — выпаливает она яростно и печально. — Он _и есть_ мой друг. Просто я… не знаю, где он. Я не знаю, что случилось с ним… после. — Никак нельзя сказать помягче _«после того, как он вышвырнул твоего отца в окно за то, что тот оказался суперзлодеем»_. — Я думала, у меня будет… время всё ему рассказать.

Адриан долго молчит. Это её более чем устраивает. Она сидит у статуи и слушает шум дождя.

— Нам пора возвращаться, пока твои родители не поняли, что ты сбежала, — наконец говорит он.

Маринетт поднимается и целует статую в щёку. Она возвращается домой с Адрианом, и по дороге они не разговаривают. Она представляет, что он — это другой блондин с зелёными глазами, и она идёт с ним нога в ногу, идеально гармонируя, как и всегда.


	2. доброе утро

_«Я думала, у меня будет… время всё ему рассказать»_.

Лишь в этот момент, по прошествии недель, Адриан впервые задумывается, а как, собственно говоря, Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн умудрилась оказаться у его дома быстрее, чем полиция, журналисты и толпа зевак. Новость едва запестрила в социальных сетях, как она была уже там. Он только-только успел заскочить в окно и снять трансформацию, когда появилась она, и он просто принял это как данное.

Он смотрит на её заплаканное лицо, пока она сидит рядом со статуей, и ответ появляется сам собой — так же естественно, как дыхание.

Ему даже не нужно ничего обдумывать. Нет нужды вычленять связи и вспоминать все предыдущие совпадения. Необязательно сознавать, что она никогда не появляется вместе с Ледибаг, но зато всегда знает, что делать. Не нужно смотреть на серёжки или хвостики, — _«как это ни он, ни кто-то другой во всём Париже не обратил внимания на чёртовы хвостики?»_ — чтобы знать, что увидит. Не стоит вспоминать, что подтолкнуло её к срыву около часа назад, какой именно момент фильма поверг её в слёзы.

Он не сомневается, что будет осмыслять всё это часами, днями, может быть, вечность. Но сейчас важно лишь то, что она плачет.

Плачет, потому что скучает по нему, хоть всё это время он был рядом с ней чаще, чем когда-либо прежде.

Он ведь не отказался от Кота Нуара. Отчасти он не хотел встречаться с Ледибаг после того, что случилось: она так сильно на него разозлилась, что он был уверен, что ему придётся рассказать ей о своём родстве с Габриэлем Агрестом.

Но, с другой стороны, он просто… наслаждался отдыхом.

Ему всегда нравилось становиться Котом. Но во многом это было обусловлено тем, что перевоплощение в Кота Нуара давало ему возможность освободиться от ограничений, которые сковывали сына Габриэля Агреста. Теперь же Габриэль Агрест лежит в тюремной больнице со смещением позвоночника, переломом копчика и тяжёлым сотрясением мозга, и Адриан говорит себе, что вернётся к обязанностям Кота завтра, или послезавтра, или послепослезавтра, потому что ему ведь так интересно узнать, каково это быть Адрианом, которым никто не руководит.

Не то чтобы его жизнь вдруг стала гораздо лучше — призрак альтерэго отца постоянно нависает над ним, куда бы он ни пошёл, — но теперь _он сам может ей распоряжаться_. Адриану Агресту впервые даётся право выбора, и это странное, новое и упоительное чувство.

Ему нравится Свободный Адриан. Ему нравится _быть_ Свободным Адрианом.

Это единственное открытие в его жизни, которому удалось отодвинуть на второй план его любовь к Ледибаг, которая, как оказалось, всё это время спасала и Свободного Адриана тоже, а он этого даже не заметил, пока не довёл её до нервного срыва.

Его ботинки и брюки по краям намокли, и ему от них холодно. А рядом сидит Маринетт — Ледибаг — промокшая до костей.

Ему никогда раньше не представлялась возможность пожить в своё удовольствие, и он понимает, что она его попросту ошеломила.

Он обязан всё исправить, но правда застревает у него в горле. Он не может заставить себя поставить на кон свой новый дом. Если она его не простит, он снова всё потеряет.

Он потрясён тем, что так легко отыскал Ледибаг, когда уже перестал искать. Рано или поздно ему всё-таки придётся признаться. Сейчас от всего, о чём он когда-либо мечтал, его отделяют ровно четырнадцать дюймов; он поверить не может, как идеально симметрично сходятся лучшие и худшие моменты его жизни.

Они молча возвращаются в пекарню. Он представляет, что она всё знает и счастлива. Он задумывается, а не делает ли это его похожим на отца, не жертвует ли он своей душой в попытке удержать то, что не способен отпустить.

*

— Могу я с ним увидеться?

Натали хмурится, отпивая чай. Он уже заметил, что она прекратила злоупотреблять кофе. Она — его фактический опекун, но юридическая сила документов, подписанных Габриэлем, в настоящее время весьма сомнительна, а Адриан не желает покидать пекарню, так что она не настаивает. Ему так только легче. Он любит Натали, чего, возможно, раньше и не сознавал, но она, как и он, потеряна, и ей тоже нужно время, чтобы во всём разобраться.

Но пускай он и не живёт с ней, пускай он и уверен, что её это более чем устраивает, она делает всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы облегчить ему жизнь. Если какой-то журналист пытается подловить его без её согласия, его ожидают суровые последствия вплоть до судебного разбирательства. Она в одиночку воюет с папарацци, со школьной администрацией, пытающейся исключить его из-за дурной славы, с жалобами родителей одноклассников.

Как и многие другие войны, эта ведётся за закрытыми дверями посредством кучи сложной юридической документации, пока Натали сердито хмурится, чего он, разумеется, не видит. Но прекрасно знает, что за всем этим стоит она, и потому изо всех сил старается показать ей, как много это для него значит. Она не приемлет помпезных речей и широких жестов, но он посылает ей офисные принадлежности и маффины (привычка забывать поесть, увлёкшись работой, поддерживает её фигуру куда лучше его модельной диеты) и оставляет на автоответчике сообщения со словами благодарности за то, что газетчикам не сходит с рук ни одна опубликованная статья.

Она ужинает с ним дважды в неделю, чтобы быть в курсе его дел. Их разговоры немного неестественные, приглушённые и неловкие, но он всё равно каждый раз ощущает прилив любви к этой суровой женщине.

— Уверен, что тебе этого хочется?

Она не говорит: _«Нет»_. Она не говорит: _«Забудь о нём»_. Она не говорит: _«Не стоит»_ , или _«Он же злодей»_ , или _«Мне кажется, ты не готов»_. Она просто констатирует, что Адриан привык делать то, что хочет его отец, привык прощать, привык подчиняться представлениям о том, как он _должен_ поступать, чтобы оправдать ожидания человека, который, возможно, не всегда действовал в его интересах.

— Нет, — отвечает Адриан. — Но я хочу кое-что узнать и проверить… знает ли он кое о чём другом.

Натали долго молчит.

— Тебе следует быть осторожней, — наконец произносит она.

— Он будет прикован наручниками к больничной койке. И даже если бы не был, он всё ещё мой отец. Сомневаюсь, что он станет на меня нападать — суперзлодей он или нет.

— Ему необязательно до тебя дотрагиваться, чтобы использовать против тебя то, что он о тебе знает.

Адриан пристально на неё смотрит.

Несколько мгновений они оба молчат. Эта тишина гораздо более острая, чем привычное им неловкое молчание.

— Ты знаешь, — в конце концов произносит он.

— Я много чего знаю, — замечает Натали. — Мне лучше других известно, как он с тобой обращался, и неважно, какие у него были намерения. Несмотря ни на что, полагаю, он до сих пор считает, что ему лучше знать, как тебе нужно поступать, и он постарается убедить тебя в этом, если сможет. Такой человек едва ли станет пересматривать своё поведение лишь потому, что так ему велит общество. И ты любишь его и знаешь, что он любит тебя, так что у тебя может возникнуть в некоторой мере нездоровое желание ему поддаться, чтобы попытаться до него достучаться.

Всё это ему, разумеется, прекрасно известно, хотя от этого выслушивать Натали, _конечно_ , легче не становится, но…

— Нет, я про то, что _ты знаешь_.

Натали безэмоционально выгибает изящную бровь.

Он стискивает зубы и испепеляет её взглядом. Фотограф, однажды попросивший его изобразить ярость, назвал это выражение «разозлённым щенком лабрадора», из-за чего Адриан его сильно стесняется, но выбора у него, как такового, нет.

— Я знаю, что если бы ему был известен какой-либо твой секрет, то он хранил бы или не хранил бы его по своим личным причинам, и если ты признаешь, что это правда, то это только облегчит ему задачу, захоти он использовать его против тебя в будущем. Я знаю, что после того, что случилось с Бражником, тебе кажется, что ты ему чем-то обязан, ведь он делал это ради тебя. Я знаю, что это не так. Как поступать со своими особыми талантами — это его личный выбор — и точка. То же касается и тебя. Я знаю, что ты, учитывая обстоятельства, поступил правильно и сделал всё, что было в твоих силах, и, честно говоря, не уверена, что кто-то на твоём месте мог бы справиться лучше.

Она делает очередной глоток, изучая разложенный перед ней на столе карманный календарь. Её уже дважды взламывали, чтобы получить на него информацию, так что теперь она всё записывает, хоть ему и прекрасно известно, что её это ужасно бесит. Его сердце сжимается, но это, скорее, приятно. Он поверить не может, насколько ей, как выяснилось, не подходит её фамилия — _Санкёр, «бессердечная»_ , — а ведь было время, когда ему казалось, что она описывает её как нельзя лучше.

— О, только не плачь, — раздражённо просит она, замечая, что ему на глаза набежали слёзы. — За окном торчат три фотографа, которые только этого и ждут. Не хватало нам очередной статьи про твой эмоциональный срыв, которым я нагло пользуюсь, чтобы присвоить все твои деньги.

Вместо ответа он обнимает её, утыкаясь лицом в плечо, чтобы папарацци не смогли запечатлеть его слёзы. Ему, в общем-то, на них плевать, но он готов на всё, чтобы облегчить ей жизнь. Поначалу она цепенеет, но затем вздыхает и неуклюже поглаживает его по голове, и он чувствует, как она самую малость расслабляется — она была одинока так долго и только учится, каково это, когда ты не один. Они учатся этому вместе. И у неё нет Дюпэн-Чэнов, так что эту роль придётся взять на себя ему.

И это, по правде говоря, справедливо, если вспомнить всё, что она для него сделала. В семье поддержка должна быть обоюдной.

*

Всё это время он надеялся, что отец может сказать ему что-то такое, от чего всё сразу станет лучше. Но никакие волшебные слова не могут исправить то, что было, и сама мысль, что он не обязан выдавать ему свою тайну в обмен на них, даёт Адриану ощущение безграничной свободы.

*

Он собирался признаться ей во всём сразу же, но дал себе день — день на то, чтобы насладиться своим секретом, тайной своей личности в собственных руках. День, чтобы собраться с мыслями и духом, потому что ему прекрасно известно, что ничего уже не будет так, как прежде.

Но его первостепенная задача — это положить конец страданиям Маринетт, так что, когда он знает, что она занята, он пичкает Плагга сыром — его квами почти месяц наслаждался бездельем — и убеждает того перевоплотиться. В тот день Кот Нуар скачет по крышам Парижа в сопровождении сотен вспышек камер мобильных телефонов, ведь и местные жители, и туристы рады возможности воочию увидеть возвращение героя после всего, что случилось. Он оставляет Ледибаг записку на их привычном месте на Эйфелевой башне, в которой извиняется за своё долгое отсутствие и всё, что между ними произошло. Он просит её о встрече следующим вечером и оставляет адрес. Он подумывает над тем, чтобы оставить ей подарок — это было бы совсем несложно теперь, когда он так хорошо знает Маринетт, — но эта мысль кажется ему глупой, принимая во внимание все обстоятельства. Что-то незначительное покажется банальным; что-то из ряда вон может создать впечатление, что он пытается загладить свою вину помпезным жестом. Он с трудом подавляет это желание: у него будет ещё много возможностей для подарков, думает он. Надеется на это.

Произошедшая с Маринетт трансформация, стоило ей услышать, что Кот Нуар объявился и с ним всё в порядке, была бы комична в своей очевидности, если бы только лишний раз не подчёркивала, насколько несчастной и опечаленной она была раньше. В какой-то момент она исчезает, и в городе замечают Ледибаг, идущую по следам Кота. Должно быть, она обнаруживает записку, потому что остаток дня Маринетт пребывает в таком возбуждении, что его удивляет, как только пробки не вышибает и лампочки не барахлят. Она вся на нервах, роняет всё, что попадает к ней в руки, и не может усидеть на месте дольше пяти секунд. Отец обвиняет её в злоупотреблении эспрессо, в чём она и сознаётся, безудержно хихикая, потому что, разумеется, не может сказать им правду.

Он задумывается, а что вообще известно Тому и Сабин. Теперь, когда он чуть больше в теме, он не может не замечать, насколько ужасно хранители талисманов справляются с поддержанием тайны личности. Однако он надеется, что однажды она признаётся им сама — по собственному желанию и когда будет готова. Он не уверен, будут ли они горды или обеспокоены, но точно знает, что любое их решение будет основано на безграничной любви к дочери. Он испытывает облегчение и благодарность каждый раз, когда думает об этом.

А в этом доме, где любовью наполнены даже самые обыденные моменты, он думает об этом часто.

*

Он надеялся прийти на крышу первым, но на следующий вечер Маринетт объявляет, что у неё болит голова, и идёт «спать» аж в семь часов вечера. Он что-то сочиняет насчёт недоделанной домашки по истории и тоже поднимается наверх, но её уже и след простыл.

Он выбрал крышу, с которой открывается вид на парк, чтобы, если у него вдруг не хватит смелости, посмотреть на статую и вспомнить, как она грустила. Его так и подмывало назначить встречу на крыше пекарни — в конце концов, парк всего по ту сторону улицы, вид на него оттуда прекрасен, — но он не хотел пугать её раньше времени. Так что теперь она дожидается его на крыше через пару домов отсюда, скорее всего, ходит из стороны в сторону и, скорее всего, то злится, то радуется.

Он в ужасе, но наконец смирился с тем, что, откладывая признание на потом, не делает никому проще.

И пускай он видится с ней каждый божий день, он всё равно скучает по той её стороне, которую она показывает в первую очередь ему. Ему не хватает напарницы. Он не знает, что ждёт их впереди теперь, когда Бражник повержен, но знает, что хочет, чтобы это будущее включало как обе его, так и обе её стороны.

Она стоит к нему спиной, когда он приземляется, но он знает, что она слышит его, потому что она слегка покачивается на мысочках. Он видит, что даже сейчас она ещё решает, злиться ли ей, что он пропал, или радоваться, что вернулся.

Он снимает трансформацию, и Плагг спешно исчезает. Пути назад больше нет: Адриан Агрест уж точно никак не мог просто так оказаться на этой случайной крыше.

— Я сомневалась, придёшь ли ты, котёнок, — произносит она. Несмотря на всё напряжение, всю злость, страх и боль, её голос звучит нежно и любовно.

Она оборачивается.

И замирает.

— Идти-то было всего три дома, Принцесса, — отвечает он с улыбкой, которая, он знает, явственно показывает, насколько он нервничает. Спасибо и на том, что голос не дрожит. — Не так уж далеко.

Она молча пялится на него. Её губы чуть приоткрыты, а глаза округлены — настолько синими он их ещё никогда не видел.

Он привык к тому, что на него смотрели. Годами это было его работой — на него смотрели десятки, сотни, тысячи людей. Если взять в расчёт, какую широкую аудиторию можно охватить посредством фотографий, то даже и миллионы. И всё же никогда прежде он так отчётливо не ощущал на себе чей-то взгляд. Никогда не чувствовал себя столь беззащитным, отражаясь в глазах смотрящего.

Парадоксально, но в то же время ему никогда ещё не было так спокойно.

И хотя она так и не пошевелилась и не заговорила, хотя выражение её лица ничуть не изменилось, он сразу же понимает, что она простит его. Что теперь, когда она всё знает, ей будет нечего прощать. Что он и не должен был сомневаться в ней, пусть это было и тесно связано с тем обстоятельством, что он всегда так легко сомневался в себе.

Она медленно к нему приближается. Он стоит на месте и не уверен, что в принципе способен пошевелиться. Она подходит к нему и одним пальцем дотрагивается до щеки, словно пытаясь убедиться, что он настоящий.

— _О_ , — произносит она.

И в этом выдохе он слышит то же, что подсказало ему собственное сердце, когда он узнал правду: _«Это ты, и всегда был ты, ты и не мог быть кем-то другим»_.

Она улыбается, и его улыбка перестаёт подёргиваться.

— Прости меня, — говорит он. Знает, что она уже простила его, но с каждым днём всё больше сознаёт, сколь важно отчитываться за свои поступки, чтобы не оставаться в долгу перед самим собой. Его отец этого так и не понял, поэтому Адриан решительно настроен никогда не отступаться от этого правила. — За всё.

Она переводит взгляд на статую внизу, а затем снова на него. Её глаза озорно блестят.

— Не валяй дурака.

— Я должен оставаться верен себе, миледи.

— Я бы и не посмела просить тебя об обратном. Нам всем от этого было бы только хуже.

— Если вы, чудики, закончили изливать свои чувства, — вмешался Плагг, — я уже несколько недель кряду потребляю куда меньше сыра, чем привык и заслуживаю, и потому считаю, что такое положение дел нужно исправить как можно скорее.

Ледибаг озадаченно смотрит на квами, будто, даже зная, что Адриан — это Кот Нуар, она всё равно удивлена самим фактом его существования. Её собственная трансформация спадает, и он догадывается, что она сняла её не по своему желанию: маленькое красное пятнышко кидается на Плагга и начинает читать ему лекцию об уважении, ответственности и особенностях человеческой души. Является ли всё вышеперечисленное важнее, чем сыр, так и остаётся под вопросом, потому что признавать поражение Плагг отказывается, однако, несмотря на нетерпеливость своего квами, Адриан не собирается забывать ни про один из этих пунктов и не может сдержать смех.

Маринетт смеётся вместе с ним, и он наконец обретает ту частичку дома, которой ему до сих пор не хватало.


End file.
